


Making Friends

by DeathDaisy



Series: Claire Skye [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Andie's dead, Caring, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Love, Road Trips, Season 3, funeral in mf, getting to know someone, held against their will, slight wwe x-over in latter chapters, vampirenapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that she'd end up being friends with the brother of the guy that killed her friend? Not Claire, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!

"Damon" Andie's small whimper echoed in the empty studio

"Why hello Brother" Stefan smirked.

Weren't those roles reversed just about a year ago? Damon threatening Stefan? Having the upped hand? A humanity controlled Stefan, not this..this ripper.

"what Stefan? You don't write, you don't call" the older Salvatore said,

"You need to stop following me" Stefan answered,

"Damon? Damon I cant move Damon" the terrified news-reporter said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Stefan, not cool bro. Andie stay calm" the older Salvatore said. Sure, he used her for practically everything he wanted, but at least she was there.

"oh come on, a little cool" Stefan argued, "well, in that case, Andie you can move" the younger sibling said with a sinister smile.

Andie moved across the ledge, just as Stefan strained an angry Damon to no save her,

"Let me go" Stefan said as Andie hit the floor with a thud, her head nesting in a pool of her own blood.

"NO!" a stranger's voice said, hitting Stefan from behind on the head.

The vampire could barley turn around before reserving a drop-kick to the face. The attacker then took him by the arm, flipping his body across to the other side.

Only this time Stefan reacted, grabbing a hold of the attacker pushing her against a wall while Damon made sure Andie was okay. Which she was not.

No heart beat, no breathing.

Damon turned around to see his brother take a bite from the attacker's neck.

Her grey eyes contrasting her inky black blunt bangs, her hair to her mid-back. With a really pained look on her face and a few tears in the corners of her eyes.

That's when Damon's brain decided to work, just as Stefan was coughing blood cursing vervain before blurring away.

The woman slumped on the floor, a shocked look plastered on her pretty face as her hands tentivly touched the wound, only to hiss in pain.

Damon crouched near the girl, biting his wrist holding it to her mouth

"what the hell" she coughed up, slapping Damon's wrist away, just when she starting feeling her neck wound, not hurting anymore.

"great, Vampires" she breathed, raising an eyebrow before losing conscience.

Claire Skye did have a weak stomach coming to blood.

**.**

Banner: ([x](http://media.tumblr.com/7137d5151561fa144f290d89e57c125e/tumblr_inline_n6ayze8bRP1qhm40y.jpg))


	2. Party Over

Claire blinked her grey eyes open, seeing the town lights going by.

Wait.  _Town lights?_

She jerked up, almost hitting the car-ceiling with a giant headache.

"aw" she said, rubbing her temples, memories of the past hour flooding in "I know I wasn't drinking" she muttered to herself,

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" the man next to her said, tighten his hold on the steering wheel.

She could vividly remember him holding his wrist to her mouth. The thought alone made her go dizzy.

"Andie's…" she swallowed, feeling her throat tighten.

"yes." His one-worded answer seemed to hang in the air as Claire took a deep breath, feeling the tears sting in her eyes.

She hated losing a friend. Who didn't? to death.

"your name?" Claire offered after a few moments, after seeing his knuckles turn white and clenching his jaw seemed…plain dangerous.

Damon turned to look at the grey eye-d girl, her eyes seemed sincere, and red.

"Damon Salvatore"

"Claire Skye"

"clear sky?" Damon raised his eyebrow making a joke. He even surprising himself,

"if you're going to be this way – wait, where's my jacket?" Claire said, frantically looking around in the car for her leather jacket.

"here, it was on the table, so I figured" Damon shrugged, pulling the black item from the back-seat handing it to her.

"thanks.." she said, before sitting back in place, noticing the mirror for the first time,

"shit..awesome, just when I decide on finally wearing white" she touched the shirt where some blood seeped through.

Damon chuckled, before it dying and his eyes searching the empty, forestry road.

"where are we going?" Claire asked, toying with her 'believe' ring,

"the boarding house" he simply said,

"uh, no going back to the station" she said, shrugging the jacket on, getting her hair from under the shirt.

Some blood was on it too, as she made a face tying it back with the elastic she always had on hand.

"No."

"what?"

"no."

"oh, no I heard you the first time. Why can't turn that steering wheel and turn back?" she challenged.

he parked infrount of the house, loud poppy music heard from outside.

That's when he remembered Elena's birthday.

"I fed you my blood, and you got vervain in your system."

"so?"

"you should stick by to not die, till they pass your system"

"I'm not sleeping over"

"people die with vampire blood in their system they become Vampies, and we don't want a new vampy in town, so, I could compel you to forget all this." He said in a fake sweet voice

"why would I die now?" refusing to get out of the car.

"people tend to drop like flies around here." He said, reaching out and carrying her out.

"put me down" she fought, punching his chest.

Damon rolled his eyes as the girl struggled in his arms, even in a full blow party, no one seemed to care.

"Party's over" he said, putting Claire down by his side keeping a grip on her arm when she tried running away.

Groans where heard but no one moved.

"I said, Party's. Over. Go to your own homes!" he hollered. Which Claire must admit was scary.

That's what got the – barely dressed - teens moving.

Damon guided Claire upstairs. Ignoring her piercing glares.

"I'm going to my apartment" she said, spinning on her heels going down the stairs. When Damon popped up in front of her, threw her over his shoulder ignoring the protests.

He stopped for a moment, before whipping across the hall and flinging a door open reveling a rather spacious room.

"what are you doing here?" Damon asked harshly addressing a brunette in a white dress.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" the brunette answered back, her eyes else where.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." He said, meaning his every word.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope."

"You were an idiot. We both were."

"Tell me what you know, Damon."

" I know you need to go back home, Elena."

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" he snapped, "Get out Elena" she made small moves towards him, putting a hand on his cheek.

Claire pretty much felt forgotten, not that she wanted to get involved.

He flinched away from her touch, "go. Home. Elena." He measured his words.

The brunette looked as if she was slapped across the face as she made her way out and down the stairs.

Damon breathed a few heavy breaths before slamming the open closet shut. Making Claire jump.

Maybe that's the only thing that made Damon remember he had company. He turned to the slightly muscular woman that stood in the doorway. Just standing.

Damon ran his hand through his hair, "its only going to take a few days to get both the vervain and blood out of your system. Then you'll be freshly compelled back to doing whatever it is you were doing. And don't run away" He said in a detached voice.

Claire nodded, this wasn't the time to pick a fight.

"here's my room," he opened the door so she could step in, "the shower's over there, so make you're self comfy while I get back" he muttered, closing the door behind him.

There were many doors that possibly led to other rooms. And he lets her stay in his. Why?

She shrugged off, taking her hair out of its ponytail entering the shower.

.

Stepping out with a tiny red towel wasn't what she imagined doing. But here she was, remembering her blood-stained top.

Sure she was used to being in revealing things, even changing in public. But a black underwear set didn't seem like a way to walk out into a stranger's room.

Claire shook her head, hearing breaking noises. Her grey eyes traveled to the door, silently opening it and stepping out, wrapping the towel securely, keeping it in place by her hand.

She followed the noise up stairs to a room, the door was wide open.

Damon was there. Breaking various objects.

_'people have different ways with coping with pain'_  she remembered her friend's words,  _'some cry. Some act in denial. Some need physical pain to get their minds off of it'_

Claire stood in that doorway for a while..before slowly closing the door making her way down stairs.

She remembered Andie telling her about Damon. All good, she seemed willing to do anything for him

Claire sighed, flinging Damon's closet open, grabbing the first shirt and pants her hands touched putting them on, not caring if they were a few sizes too big.

She walked out and opened a random door, hoping to find another bedroom. And she did.

She curled up in the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs as she felt a few tears in her eyes.

Andie wasn't her best friend or anything.

But she was a friend. She showed her around town, opened her apartment for her.

She remembered the first day she saw the bubbly woman. Back in her days of sport reportings.

Andie was by far the friendliest reporter claire ever met.

Tears escaped her gray's as she seeped into sleep.

 


	3. Don't leave town

**.**

Claire had woken up, last night flashing through her mind.

"so, I practically sleep over a stranger's house..and not much fight..what's wrong with me again?" she muttered and her breath, stretching her back.

_"Maybe 'cause vampires overpower you?"_  she mused, fixing her hair.

"look at me, I'm talking to myself" she shook her head, pulling up the oversized pants.

Shaking the feeling back into her leg, she made her way down stairs, looking for the kitchen she know she spotted last night.

Upon arriving, Damon was already standing there, a mug of steaming coffee in hand.

"hey don't I get some?" she asked, popping up in the kitchen.

Damon shrugged, pouring another mug setting it on the table.

"what, no good morning?" Damon shot.

The black-haired woman shrugged, having a few gulps of coffee first before responding,

"Mornin" and continuing her mug.

Damon rolled his eyes.

Claire finished up her coffee, rinsing it, putting it in the sink.

"what's the plan, Stan?" she asked, turning away from the sink.

"so nice of you to acknowledge my existence" he remarked, raising an eyebrow,

"so nice of you to vampire-nap me" she raised her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes,

"well, first off going back at you're place, getting your stuff" he pointed out his shirt and pants on her, "then talking to sheriff Forbes about last night"

"psh, you're shirt is too big anyway" she puffed,

"lets go" he said, dangling his car keys.

"lemme wear my jeans first" she stuck her tongue out, running up the stairs.

"don't take your time!" he called after her,

"won't do" she shot over her shoulder.

**.**

"Welcome." Claire said, opening the door to reveal Andie's apartment

The place was small, 2 bedrooms one and a half bathroom.

coffee tones where on the walls and floor.

Damon walked in, ignoring Claire as her eyes teared up a bit before disappearing.

"you're living with Andie?"

"na, I only came here to see Andie…I've got 60 days suspension off work" she pouted.

"what do you do?"

"that's for me to know and you to find out" she winked, walking over to her room.

just saying her room sounded wrong.

Claire flung the purple suit case open, throwing things in it,

"so you're not here long?" Damon mused, sitting on the bed.

"I've got less than a month left, then thank god I return to the thing I love" she said over her shoulder, packing the shampoo, conditioner and things from the bathroom.

"hmm..you're going to pack everything?" Damon asked flipping on the bed.

"I like packing" she threw before heading out to the living room gathering whatever was hers zipping it up in a plastic bag before placing it in the bag.

"ooh picture" Damon said, picking up a framed picture off the night stand.

"hey" she tried taking it from him.

In the picture, Claire was sitting in some sort of audience-seats, with two blonds on her sides. All three where in smiles as Claire had her arms slinged across the two.

"you where a blond" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"and a brunette…I had to dye my hair for the character" she pouted,

"you're an actress?"

"Nope." She said. before snatching the frame putting it in the bag and zipping it up.

"lets go-" Damon's sentence was cut off as his phone rang.

"Hey sheriff" he started, Claire couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as he went to another room.

"we're coming" Damon said hanging up

"we who?"

"you and me, to the TV station, they've got a few questions about Andie"

Claire nodded absently clenching her jaw.

"I called the sheriff after you passed out btw" Damon said, taking the bag and going down the staires

Claire rolled her eyes as she locked the apartment behind her.

**.**

"so, what happened?" the brunette detective asked as soon as the two arrived on the scene. A stretched with a black body-bag was on the side, as the area was surrounded with yellow-police tape. Officers , detectives and lab persons scattered all around.

"we came in and found her like that." Damon said nodding towards where the body was.

"I was waiting for her to finish work. We were supposed to go to some party?" Claire said looking up at Damon,

"Elena's birthday, yeah, I was there the whole time until Andie called me to pick them up" Damon added

The detective looked on expectantly,

"that's it" Claire said,

"Oh, Sherriff Forbes" Damon said, spotting the blond.

"Damon" she nodded, as the two split off,

"what do they think happened?"

"suicide"

Claire winced,

"good." Damon said,

"but since you two found her body you two are prime suspects" Liz added, "don't leave town"

Damon nodded, guiding Claire away from the mess.

When the two arrived at the car, Claire blew up.

"How could you be so freaking calm!"

"what else is there to do huh?"

"I don't know, well, you're brother killed her! He killed Andie. How could you just stand there not doing anything!"

"Because there is nothing for me to do!" he shouted.

That scared her as she turned away facing the window arms crossed.

Damon began driving headed to the boarding house.

Claire glanced at her watch, 10AM, she groaned.

"how long doesn't take for the blood to pass?"

"two more days"

She let out a sigh. Two more days with a sense-less vampy.

Awesome.

His cell phone rang again as he cursed under his breath,

"yes Alaric?...what? I'm coming. Yes now. Bye" he said, before locking the phone and turning around.

The sharp turn almost got Claire flying.

"what?!" she snapped,

"calm down" he threw.

"where are we going?" she glared,

"Tennessee"

Claire looked at him with disbelieve.

 


	4. Tennessie

In the car. Silence was silently killing Claire.

"oh come on, at least turn on the radio" she pipped,

"no, I'm thinking" he retorted,

"think elsewhere" she said, turning on the radio.

"you listen to music elsewhere" he said turning off the radio.

Claire's glare set as she turned it on again, only for him to turn it off. And again. And again.

"don't you have an iPod or something?" Damon snapped.

"its in the purse in a bag in the giant purple bag in the back." She retorted

Damon huffed,

"you're the one kidnapping me!"

"you don't have to argue about it!"

"do you even know what you're saying?" she gave him a look.

Damon glared at the road ahead.

"and here to think I used to love road trips" Claire muttered.

Damon cocked and eyebrow.

Claire's phone rung, a smile plastered on her lips as she saw the caller,"Heey"

"Hey Bunny" he friend's voice came through,

"how are you?"

"I should be asking you" he said,

"I'm..holding onn.. how did you know?"

"a little invention called Internet" he laughed, "besides, if I know you, and I do, you're probably all sad and teary whenever you think of her 'cause she was such an awesome reporter slash friend that you admired now you're being all sarcastic and snappy on the outside to hid you're oh so fragile inner self."

"breath much? is jay around?" she retorted.

What? She's not going to let him know he's right. His ego wouldn't take more praise.

"isn't he always?" came Jay's voice,

"lemma guess, speaker?"

"yep" both of them answered,

"we'll call you later snowball" Jay said,

"Chris wants us, he they can't live without us"

"keep dreaming Addie" Chris's voice came through,

Claire stiffled a laugh

"hey!" Adam said,

"hey what?"

She could practically feel jay rolling his eyes,

"bah-bye" she said,

"miss you, bye" they said before hanging up.

She clicked her phone, before a glare set on her face as she remembered where she was.

"ooh the best friends from the picture" Damon smirked,

"yeah, so?"

Damon turned to look at her before turning back on the road ahead.

**.**

"Go to that guy over there" Damon pointed out from their spot in the bushes.

"why are we even hiding?"

"I like making an entrance" he said with a smirk before blurring away.

Claire rolled her eyes before heading to the sandy haired guy just as Damon pushed the brunette from yesterday night into the water.

They exchanged arguing as Damon ended up in the waters,

"are they always like this?" Claire rolled her eyes,

"Pretty much" the guy nodded, "Alaric Saltzmen"

"Claire Skye" they shook hands before Damon and Elena got out of the water.

**.**

"we've got a mile left" Alaric announced.

Claire was only glad she wore her combat boots when they went back to the apartment, paired with a jean short and green camouflage top.

"and the sun's about to set" Damon added,

"really? I didn't see that" Claire poked her tongue in her cheek.

"I'm just saying" Damon shrugged,

"The moon doesn't reach its apex until later" Elena noted,

"did you hear something?" Claire's head snapped to where she heard a few twigs snap.

"Stay away!" Alaric said to Claire and Elena,

The …man? It stuttered something about vampires before pinning Damon to a tree and attempting to bite.

"Do something!" Claire franticly said.

Alaric loaded his crossbow, shooting at the hybrid, only for it to totally ignore it, continuing to want to take a bite out of Damon.

"Damon!" Elena said before throwing a wolves bane grenade at the beast.

"let me guess, hybrid" Alaric said panting,

Claire arched her eyebrow.

**.**

Alaric and Damon where tying up the person to a tree as Claire and Elena walked around.

"we never properly met" Claire said,

"Elena Gilbert" the brunette said,

"Claire Skye"

"so how did you get mixed up in all this?"Elena said, kicking a pebble,

"I was freely living until this Stefan comes along, kills Andie, attacks me but that may be my fault, Damon fed me his blood and now tadaa" Claire rolled her eyes, "stuck here"

"you saw Stefan?" the brunette's brown eyes widen.

"he killed Andie" Claire said with a sigh,

"but that's not him, trust me. Klaus is making him kill all those people. I love him" she mumbled the last part.

"but yet, you flirt with Damon" the gray eyed woman couldn't hold her tongue,

"don't mind me, but Damon is hot. And he's a good person under all this vampire none-sense. But I love Stefan" she attempted to explain herself.

Claire nodded to herself before returning to the group.

Only for the man-beast to start screaming

"is he transforming?!" Elena asked franticly,

"it can't be, it's still daylight" Claire explained,

"Tell him that" Damon said, backing away,

"run!" Elena screamed as the thing escaped the ropes,

**.**

"don't move" Damon said to Claire as she tripped.

"to think I would" her retort died on her lips as a wolf was directly above her.

"Here doggie doggie" Damon said as the wolf turned to him and started running after him,

"Damon!" both Claire and Elena said, Claire taking off in the direction they disappeared as Elena was restrained by Alaric.

Claire ran quite a distance before she saw Damon stopping, the beast on the ground with his heart ripped out.

In front of Damon was none other than Stefan.

"What part of  _"don't follow me anymore"_  got lost in translation, Damon?"

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls. "

"I didn't call her."

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you."

"who do we have here," Stefan said, changing the subject

He cocked his head to the side, locking eyes with Claire,

"leave her out of this, brother" Damon said, finally accoknologing her existence.

"you killed Andie" Claire started, "you killed her and didn't even look back. Do you have any idea what her family is feeling? What her friends are feeling?" she shouted, motioning with her hands. "it is not okay" she ran her hand through her black hair, tugging its roots slightly, "its  _not_ "

before any of the three could blink, Claire charged for the vampire, nailing him with a drop kick to the face. She landed swiftly as she attempted to sweep his legs.

He grabbed onto her legs as she tried kicking out, leveraging her body into a head scissors of sorts flinging him ever so tiny.

Damon turned to look at Stefan, as pain rushed though his face before spinning and pinning up Claire to a tree.

his eyes flickered into her determined grey's and she tried clawing her way out of it.

Okay she wasn't as tough as vampires. But her profession practically deemed her to know at least the ropes.

"Stefan" Damon drew out, "leave her!" he shouted, obviously thinking how violent that woman was.

She's attacking a vampire for crying out loud.

"as you wish, brother" he said letting go Claire's neck, only to comeback and slam it to the tree before blurring away with the body.

Claire gasped for air as she saw Damon's foggy face.

 


	5. We're off again

"oomph" Claire muttered, feeling like a truck ran over her brain.

"and she's awake" Damon's voice came, unusually laced with worry.

"and she has a massive headache" she muttered.

"that shouldn't happen" Damon answered eyebrows knotting, "I gave you my blood, you're supposed to be fully healed."

"you what?" her eyes snapped open.

"saved your life. Again. How stupid are you for going after the same vampire twice?" Damon questioned.

Her heart clenched, along with her palms, she took an evening breath.

"this means I've got to stay here. Longer, but thanks for, eh, saving my life" she sighed,

"oh come on, it's my company" he raised his eyebrows,

"do you have to remind me?" she stuck her tongue out.

"ha ha" he laughed humorlessly.

"what time is I- 4AM, really?"

"you're the one who woke up" he said, giving her two white pills,

She raised her eyebrow, "drug-dealing lately?"

"nah, only to emo- high scholars" he smirked as if he just told an inner joke.

Claire arched her eyebrow as the raven-haired man shrugged.

"Andie's Funeral is tomorrow. Sheriff called me, they think its suicide. Case closed" Damon spoke after a long pause.

Claire blinked drawing her legs towards her body, taking a calming breathe as tears brinked in her eyes.

Andie was really dead, wasn't she?

Her angry eyes were directed to Damon who was studying her reaction.

"take a picture it would last longer" she snapped,

Damon shrugged, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room, "don't die" was all he said as the door flung shut.

Claire blinked.

**.**

The boarding house reeked of baking and French toast as Claire maneuvered herself in the wide kitchen.

"what are you doing?" in the mid of the mess she created, Claire jumped dropping the hot tray of cookies out of the over.

Damon blurred and caught it right before it fell and set it on the shelf.

"creating a nuclear bomb. What does it look like?"

"cooking" he simply answered,

Claire shrugged,

"why are you cooking at my place?" Damon pressed.

"'cause you're not letting me go to mine!" she dropped the pot in the sink.

Claire gripped the side's of the sink as she closed her eyes.

His brother killed Andie. She was staying with him. With him? Why couldn't she just stay at her place? Or better yet, pack up and go back to Tampa till her suspension ends.

"careful with the sink there" Damon said, making her jump back and bump into him

"just stop, Damon! Gash." She grinded her teeth.

"okay, I'm going to play all therapist here, what's bothering you?"

"that I'm being held here like a caged animal. That Andie's dead and we're going to her funeral tomorrow. That I'm suspended and haven't trained in days. That the French toast is burning?" she hurried over and took them out of the pan as Damon smirked.

"nom" Damon said, taking a bite out of the cookies.

"you're unbelievable"

"so I've been told"

Claire ran a hand though her inky black hair, slightly tugging its roots, tears brinking in her eyes as they finally made their way down her cheeks.

Of all the days that she stayed over. of the days right after Andie died, Claire didn't cry.

Sure her eyes welled up, but not full out sobs and tears.

Claire hurried out of the kitchen before slamming a room door.

**.**

She was being an over dramatic drama queen. And she knows it.

She managed to calm herself down, to wipe her eyes with the corner of the blue shirt she had on. So she just sat there. Staring at the window across the room.

Claire Skye never cried. It was hard to make her really cry. Not tear, Cry.

She walked up to the bathroom she knew, in damons room before splashing her face a few times.

Changing into a blue sports bra, with the name 'Rylee Skye' stylized on the front. and shorts, she laced her running shoes after tying up her hair, then she ran.

Exercising was the only thing that could calm her down.

When her dad left her when she was a kid,

When her boyfriend was cheating on her a few years ago,

Always.

**.**

"you're late" Damon said, casually sitting in the kitchen, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookies.

Claire grabbed one, panting. the grey eyed woman glanced at the time before going to take a shower.

Damon wouldn't admit how attractive she looked that second.

**.**

"Claire" Damon called knocking on her locked door. Sure, he could break it down, but the grey eyed woman was already in a 'mood'.

"what?" she snapped, opening the door, her silver phone in hand.

"lets go" he said motioning with his hands, carrying his leather jacket in the other.

"where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there" he smirked, Claire said she had to go and hang up.

**.**

"Chicago? Seriously?" Claire cocked an eyebrow.

"yep." He said popping the P.

Claire frowned, continuing sending her continuous texts, not looking up.

"so what, you do daily travel?"

"no, you said you liked traveling didn't you?" he said, parking in front of Elena's house.

"yeah, you want me to believe that this is about me? Not Stefan?" she chewed her inner cheek.

Damon sighed, getting out of the car.

Elena took Claire's spot on gunshot, settling for the comfy back seat of the beat up 'classic' car.

Claire rolled her eyes as Damon gave Elena Stefan's diary. Elena arguing with him that border lined flirting.

Even if Elena says she loves Stefan.

Claire poked her tongue in her cheek before replaying Adam's message.

**.**

After they dropped Elena off at 'Stefan's apartment, Claire feeling like an accessory as her stomach did back flips at the list of victims.

"now where?" she snapped, tearing her eyes away from the small screen.

"Gloria's Bar."

"Gloria is…?"

"a witch" he said in a 'duh' tone.

"of course she is," she answered, typing once more on her phone.

"what are you typing on thatenacing tone.

"no." he looked at the screen, " thing?" Damon asked, catching the piece of electronics before she could even blink.

"Give. It. Back" she said in a menacing "Nattie, Maryse and McCool?"

Claire tickled Damon's side as he got caught off guard, reclaiming her phone.

**.**

His smirk disappeared as her's appeared.

"you may be cute, but you're still a vampire" the old witchy lady Gloria said, turning Damon down. again.

Claire stifled a laugh, as the lady's eyes darted to her.

"oh my, Rylee Skye?" she asked in a kinder tone than she used with Damon.

"yep" she flashed a smile, "the one and only,"

"no, she's Claire," Damon argued.

"have you been hiding under a rock?" the Gloria stated.

"its my ring name" Claire clarified,

"and you have to have a ring name because..?" Damon cocked an eyebrow as Gloria smacked his head.

"WWE RAW? Ring any bells?"

"I don't watch wrestling" damon rolled his blue's

"well too bad, can you sign here Rylee?" Gloria asked, producing a notebook with a pen.

"colt and Phil's been here?" Claire asked,

"once" the witch answered, smiling at the mentioning of two other Chicago natives.

"well here" she signed as ' _Rylee Skye_ ' before a little kid came to her asking for an autograph and a picture,

' _shoot for the stars_ ' she wrote her catchphrase with a delicate font on the kid's hat before his mom snapped a pic of her.

When the two exited the bar, Damon looked over at her,

"you're a wrestler?"

"no, I'm surgeon who can stand blood, yes I'm a wrestler, since I was 16" she smiled,

"that's quite interesting"

"its why I dyed hair black" she said, twirling with a strand, "I was anti-diva for more than 6 months, just bashing and destroying everyone" she chuckled,

"perhaps that's why you're so violent" he snarked, reserving a slap besides the head, "and why you never learn not to physically attack Stefan"

"my fault if I just stand there and see someone insult me? You know what? Come-on" Claire said, catching Damon's keys.

He rolled his eyes but followed anyways.

**.**

"We're at a gym. Wow" he said with sarcasm, rolling his blue eyes.

"a gym, that has a ring" she pointed to the back, trailing him along.

Claire was like, a living GPS for gyms with rings across country. After all she did spend most her time sparring.

"hey" she announced, as a few huge guys made her height look like nothing.

Their eyes widened, "WWE's Rylee?" said one of them,

"mind to spar a bit?" she said, sitting on the apron.

They looked a bit spectacle at first,

"come on, I got tombstones, chock-slammed, speared, I can handle" she laughed, sliding in the ring, thanking her stars she wore her shorts with a pair of sneakers and a pink shirt with a star on the left.

And that's how Claire started off against the guy as another played as referee.

Damon sat on one of the chairs provided at ring side, just looking how Claire seemed perfectly at ease, flying around in the ring and dodging punches.

Like it was her second nature.

Till she got caught by the throat then thrown on the mat with a loud thud.

Damon stood up alarmed as the dude covered her for a 2 count before she kicked out, 'causing murmurs along the wrestlers.

"Claire. Let's go." Damon said.

"let me finish this match"

"no, let's go."

Claire rolled her eyes at him, ignoring his existence, wearing down her opponent till she had him near the turnbuckle, panting.

The guy wasn't really huge in size, more of normal to short, if you asked Claire.

Claire climbed up to the top rope, positioning herself on the turn buckle before throwing a wink to Damon, right then she threw herself backwards in a perfect shooting star press.

' _Shooting stars_ ' one of her finishing maneuver.

**.**

The trio where driving back home, Elena with tears streaking her cheeks.

Damon went all angry, complelty whipping out the bit of fun her had with Claire down at the ring. She got him into the ring, if he didn't have vampire speed she'd totally kick his ass.

After a heated contraction with Klaus and Stefan, and some other stuff that went down but Claire refused to get out of the car.

Each time she saw Stefan, she'd just want to drop-kick his face again. And again. And again.

Only one line rung into her head like a broken record as she held her phone to her face. Something that Damon shouted at Stefan before she went to the car overseeing them.

_" You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!"_

 


	6. Sadder Things

"get up Damon." Claire whined,

He grumbled.

"come on! Or we're going to be late for the funeral." She hissed.

Claire hated being late with every fiber of her body.

Damon was half-asleep on his bed at 8 refusing to listen to the grey eyes woman in front of him.

"what do you want!"

"you're car keys. To go shopping for a dress" she clarified.

"nope, not going to happen"

"then drag your sorry ass down to the car to drive me" she huffed, making him turn angry eyes on her.

"okay we get it that you're a wwe diva, get over yourself!"

"when you get over yourself. Which is obviously not going to happen."

"yeah right, now everything is my fault, isn't it?"

"technically it is." She snorted, "you drag me all the way to Chicago and I can't drag you to the mall? Nope, not going to happen, let's go" she glared beneath her over grown – once blunt - bangs.

"gosh, don't get your panties in a twist, let's go" he rolled his eyes.

**.**

"you don't like anything, do you" Damon said, casually leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"you never really take your jacket off, do you?" she answered back, browsing dark colored dresses, eventually pulling out a black number that was a flowing till the knee's and another one, in a grayish color longer.

Damon pointed at the black one as the suspended diva placed the grey one back on the rack and went to try it on.

"Damon" she called from the dressing room.

"what now?"

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her threw the curtain.

"can you zip me up?" it was his turn to roll his eyes,

"I thought you knew how to do everything"

"I'll call you when my hands do a 360 turn while still facing the same direction." She poked her tongue out.

He chuckled, removing the curtain a bit before slipping in.

"the zipper" she repeated, motioning to it,

"yeah"

The zipper was stuck on the lower part of her back. Hanging low.

"didn't know you had a blue bra on today" he casually commented,

"yep, 'cause you'd love to know what color it is. You know, fact of the day" she answered.

His fingers toyed with the jammed zipper until it started moving upwards, his fingers trailing on her soft skin on the climb making her shiver,

"you like that, don't you?" he said, leaning towards her whispering in her ear.

The room suddenly felt small.

"you're hands are freezing" she stated as the zipper reached the top and he let go.

She spun around to face him, only to hit him face to chest.

He chuckled, backing away, moving his hands away from her hips.

"it suits you" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"it does" she said glancing at the mirror.

Claire changed out as they stood on the line to pay.

"I gotta go to Elena's" Damon stated.

"we're still going to the funeral."

"there's a founder's party thing today. I gotta go, head of the council"

"I somehow doubt that."

"I am!" Damon pouted

"psh, sure. But you are still going to go to the funeral" she stated,

"yes."

"okay"

They – Claire – payed for the dress after a small argument. the clerk asked for an autograph from Rylee. Claire smiled giving him it.

"I know you like Elena though" Claire had to comment on that,

"who says?"

"you're actions. Plus, everyone seems to see that. Why are you so keen on keeping me in the dark?"

"I'm not keeping anyone in the dark," he said, starting the car.

"please, you wouldn't even admit it even if Elena already did. Why?"

"Elena said what? When?"

"see, that's what I'm talking about. You like her, yet you're ashamed of admitting it to me." She questioned.

"I shouldn't justify my actions to you" he narrowed his eyes.

Claire glared out of the window. Maybe he did have a point, she was digging in too personal.

Why did she care?

**.**

Claire changed into the dress, pairing it up with silver heels a belt with an infinity sign on its buckle, added a long chained pendent along with her normal ' _believe_ ' ring.

"what's up with that ring anyways?" Damon asked, fixing his tie on the same mirror.

"Adam gave it to me on my 16th birthday, when I debated with him and jay" she said with a smile

"you started wrestling at 16?"

"yeah. sorta." She answered, pining up her overgrown bangs, "I always used to travel with them to shows and what not, after Adam finally convinced my mom it's safe to go. Both are moms are close, anyways, so little by little I grew on the boss, Vince, and he let me valet them that summer. After that all I ever wanted is be like them and wrestle. i started out at 16, till i actually graduated i began doing it full time"

she smiled into her reflection, applying a dab of water-proof mascara to her long lashes, her eyes trailing on Damon's reflection,

"here, let me help with that" she said, getting off the chair making her way over to him, untying the tie, smoothing it out before tying it right.

She smoothed it down Damon's chest as she looked up to him.

His blue eyes met her grey one's as he leaned down and she went up on her toes.

"we shouldn't do this" she cleared her throat, moving away grabbing her purse.

"lets go" he whispered,

Claire nodded, shaking her head.

**.**

**I** ts funny how bi-polar those two are. Going from wanting to rip each others throat out, to having decent conversations, to being friends, then back to wanting to rip each others throats out.

She drove him insane. And she knew it.

With all the bickering and occasional normal talking.

It fascinated him what a determined, strong minded person she is.

And of course, how stubborn the woman in the passenger seat was.

Damon drove to the church.

The inside was grand, with white-chair-bench thingies, and a priest standing near the podium thing.

Claire saw a woman she was sure she saw before.

"Mrs. Star?" Claire asked the shorter, older, blond woman.

"yeah that's me, Oh, Claire dear" the woman jumped, hugging the taller woman.

"my sincerest condolences, Melanie, I don't know what to say" she took a breathe.

"its okay dear, everyone has the same broken record" the older lady's voice shook.

"and you must be.." Melanie trailed off, glancing at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, Andie's.."

"boyfriend" Melanie answered, looking at the young man

"I know we haven't met, but" he took a breathe, "Andie was really special. I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."

Claire's lip flickered upon seeing both their faces. Maybe Damon did care for Andie after all…?

The black haired beauty made her way to Andie's dad. Saying her condolences before turning to the small group of Andie's friends that she knew from the TV station.

When Damon sat on the same white bench Claire was at, he spoke

"they want me to speak" he said in a detached tone.

"you where her boyfriend" Claire accusingly said as Damon's face twisted in pain.

He leant towards the bench in front of them, his head in his hands.

Claire cursed her emotional side as her eyes began tearing up again, seeing Andie fall. Again and again and again in her brain. Then Damon's face when he checked her for pulse before throwing Stefan off her.

Claire stroked Damon's back softly, making her way up, stroking the back of his head, the hair at the nape.

Anything to let him know that he isn't going through this alone.

"you should speak you know. Say something amazing about Andie, she deserves it" Claire spoke softly, keeping her hand on his back.

Damon mumbled something before sitting back upright, his eyes slightly red. Claire was sure hers were too.

After all to everyone else, they are the two who found her body.

**.**

The service was going as a majority of the people where tearing up with every word.

Damon went up to speak when they called him up.

And said pretty amazing things about Andie. Something's about her always being there for him. Making his days better with all her little remarks.

She dabbed her eyes with a tissue, thankful for the waterproof mascara as Damon made his way back.

**.**

People where leaving the church, as Claire and Damon bundled with Andie's close friends and family.

"we're all headed to the grill. Sort of thing Andie would have done" one of her friends spoke.

Claire nodded as she glanced at Damon, looking torn before nodding no. that he had something else to do.

Claire sighed. Maybe she hoped that this sparked something in him?

But then again, according to him, he was the head of the council.

She carpooled with one of Andie's cozens as they drove to the grill.

**.**

Claire was dropped at the Salvatore boarding house slightly tipsy.

Slightly was putting it simply.

Claire made her way to the living room, where Damon was nursing his drink in front of the fireplace.

"why didn't you go to the gathering thing in the grill?" she blurted out.

"because I had other things to do. I told you"

"you did, but I thought you changed your mind"

"what makes you think that? That I'll drop everything I have for you?"

"that was one hell of a speech you made" she ran a hand through her hair, tugging it slightly.

"a person knows how to act. a few years of being a vampire" he shouted back.

"but it seemed from the heart"

"yeah, that was the point. do have any clue what I have to do other than you and Andie's funeral, Claire, do you? "

"maybe if you-"

"damn it Claire, I saved a teen Vampire from her vampire hunter father. Had a founder's council meeting where that specific vampire hunter turned immune to compulsion. That he might out me out. And had to juggle everyone telling me to get the hell away from Elena. Plus you and the funeral. You don't want to end up like Alaric here, Sounds like mouthful, doesn't it?" he threw the glass on the fireplace, jerking his thumb to Alaric's motionless body.

A small gasp escaped her as he continued.

" Claire, every time you're say that I don't care about Andie. Well. I do care about her, she grew on me. and now she's dead. Everyone who cares about me.  _Dies_." He stressed the last word.

Claire took a step back at the outburst. She knew - from seeing – that Damon was the type of person who let out his anger slash grief by violence.

"she was in love with you" she almost whispered.

Damon shook his head. "no. she wasn't"

"yes, she was. She constantly talked about. How you're a really kind and fiercely loyal person. On how much she loved you.."

"I compelled her to think she was" Damon said, his blue eyes meeting her grey's.

"You vampire's are so freaking selfish." she bursted, "Taking lives in order to have your own" she shouted, her eyes narrowing

Damon took his hand out, stopping it merely an inch from Claire's face. His supposed slap turned into stroking her tear-stained cheek.

"you know what? You and all you're mixed signals!" she shouted, pushing him away "that almost kiss when we were getting ready meant nothing to you, did it?"

a cold look past on his face. his blue eyes freezing.

She slapped him across the face and making a run for it out the door with only her purse on her shoulder.

She stopped at the boarding house door. Hearing nothing behind her.

"and here I thought…." She cut her sentence feeling her throat close up making her way out.

 


	7. Out of Mystic

Claire took out her phone from her purse, opening her twitter account barley seeing through her blurred eyes.

_'beautiful service. Hope you rest in peace Andie Star'_  she attached a picture of her and Andie hugging she tweeted it.

Claire held the phone to her chin, before blinking her eyes clear typing the number she know by heart.

"hey Adam" Claire said right when the phone connected.

"Claire, what's wrong you sound.."

"are you in Ashville?"

"yeah, Claire, what's wrong bunny?"

"I'm coming"

With the she hung up, burring her face in her hands feeling the tears drop on her hands.

_'Why was she freaking crying?_ ' was the question she asked herself before sobs broke through her body.

She was curled up in her seat on the bus right to north Carolina.

**.**

Damon poured himself another glass, gulping it down in one gulp.

Recalling what happened after he left Claire at the funeral.

It all begun with Elena and her chili, to Caroline and her father, to Alaric warning him about Elena, to the actual meeting, to killing Alaric,

Who knew this bill Forbes could actually turn out to a huge pain in the brain?

Then add to that drama; Claire.

"come on ric, come back to life" he waggled his glass next to the 'dead' man behind him,

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad." He smirked

"You killed me." Alaric stated,

"You pissed me off."

"You killed me!"

"Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." He smirked

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." Alaric got up and left.

Damon glared at a spot on the wall.

A knock sounded through the Salvatore household.

Damon looked up, half expecting it to be Claire collecting her stuff.

"I accept written apologies only" he said as he swung the door.

Elena smiled.

"Are you lovebirds fighting again?" Damon looked at her weird when it clicked she wasn't talking about Claire. But about Elena.

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" he said, leaning to the doorframe

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" she shrugged

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat."

"Is that a yes? I'll drive."

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?"

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good."

She smirked, dangling Elena's necklace in air.

**.**

Ashville, North Carolina.

Claire changed out of the black dress and wore one of her comfy sweets she once left at Adam's place.

"now spill, Claire, what's wrong?" Adam's voice rung into her head as she looked up at the blond in front of her.

Claire took a deep breath as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Remember the vampire Lexi made us meet? Stefan?" she started her story, Adam nodded, "remember when she told us he was a ripper of sorts, that now he's only feeding on animal blood. Well…I ran into him. He killed Andie..the reported I was staying with? Yeah.. He turned back into a ripper..anyways, I ran into his brother who accidently fed me blood 'cause Stefan sort of crushed me to the wall..but he didn't recognize me…"

She included everything from Andie's fall, to Damon's  _ahem_ , moments. To dragging her to Tennessee and Chicago. To their last fight.

Adam stayed silent, hugging his childhood friend as she continued her tale.

"and I don't know, I thought he kind of changed. That h-he didn't love Elena the way he thought he did, that it was just because she looked like his old love. But now…I really don't know Addie…I think I might-have…" she trailed off.

"I'm so calling jay" Adam muttered, getting up to put a movie.

Despite her dark mood, Claire laughed.

**.**

"so, bunny, what do you wanna do today?" Jay asked as soon as Claire opened her eyes.

He flew in last night, to see Claire's  _'bad bad baaaad mental condition'_  as Adam stated. Only when he finally arrived, the black haired woman was fast asleep.

"Jay. Too. Cheery." Claire mumbled, rubbing her head, pushing her bangs back.

"too bad" the shoulder-lengthed blond added, "we booked you a hair salon appointment, we know you wanted to" Adam waggled his eyebrows.

Claire shooted him a look, sitting upright in the guest room bed.

"what? Trish tells you know" Chris explained, motioning to her bangs.

"when did you get here?" she asked the third blonde,

"last night" he grinned,

"and don't worry, Vince wouldn't mind" Jay added, "speaking of Vince, he wants you Sunday up in Connecticut by Sunday"

"I still got like, 2 weeks of suspension" she yawned.

"about time, we missed you on the road, bunny. Who do we have to make fun of Barbie and the gang?" Adam said as Jay and Chris nodded.

Adam was the goofball to put in simple words, Jay was the voice of reason. Claire was the 'do' person.

They all grew up together, Claire could barley believe she knew these two for more than 20 years.

There was an 8 year gap between her, and Adam/Jay. But it really didn't matter right now.

"I missed you too" Claire said, hugging them.

**.**

_Middle of Nowhere._

" Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." Katherine said suddusivly

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon rolled his eyes.

" It's not possible."

"We've been driving around aimlessly. Where are we going?"

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back."

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" Kat raised an eyebrow

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave."Damon said, pushing Claire's mental picture away.

"Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend."

"Something like that. Besides, Elena's old news" he rolled his eyes

"er loss." The brunette sudesivly said, leaning towards Damon.

They kiss, when Damon finally pushes her off him

" What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore" he said clearing his head. He didn't want to tell her that he saw Claire in her spot. Her lips on his, not Katherine.

**.**

"guess who" two voices said in unison as a pair of hands closed up.

"oh I don't know" Claire started,

"you didn't even guess" came the perky voice of Trish.

"you didn't give her time Trish" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Trish! Amy! What are you too doi- oh wait, Adam went all out huh…" Claire said, hugging the brunette and redhead.

"Yep" Trish responded, twirling a strand of her brown hair.

"you know we miss you" Amy, frequently recognized as Lita, nodded.

"I missed you too…like loads" Claire pouted, motioning with her arms.

"I need to trim the edges" Trish pouted,

"and I'm going back to brown" Amy added, placing all her hair on one side.

"well, you know what we call this…" Claire trailed off with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Girls Day out" Trish and Amy laughed.

"we're all getting brown" Claire exclaimed, making the two girls laugh.

Claire missed all of this. She missed the normalcy of speaking to Amy and Trish. Of Jay and Adam. Those where the people who knew her. Who she counted on, trusted to never back stab her.

The three best friends sat next to each other on the shiny beige spinning seats.

"Adam told us that there was a guy involved in your mental breakdown" Amy pointed out, as the person doing her hair started putting dye on it.

"that's what he got from all what I said?" Claire raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to Amy.

"so there was a guy?" Trish sparked,

Claire rolled her eyes at her best friends. Sure, they've been friends for years, but not nearly as close as Adam and jay.

This was there gang. The old ones back in WWE. Or at least Claire was. The last of the last generation diva's still on the main roster competing daily.

"yeah, but he's a jerk. Classic 'I thought he changed' story applies here" Claire said, detached looking at her reflection.

"uh-ha" Amy tilted her head.

What? She wasn't going to tell them about vampires. Only Adam and jay knew that.

"yep, that's all"

"so Adam dragged me from Toronto," Trish said,

"and me from Atlanta,"

"and jay from Tampa"

"just for that simple line?" Trish and Amy double teamed.

"no, not just for a simple line" Claire said in the same mocking tone, "remember Andie, our favorite news reported? The one who never had a bad interview with any of us back in the da-"

"we know" Amy said, grabbing her phone out,

"there's this article that considered you as suspect. Absurd" Trish added. As Amy showed her.

"yeah..I was staying at her place when she got killed…suicide..whatever" Claire shaked her head.

"oh bunny.." Trish cooed.

"you guys are never letting go of the bunny thing aren't you?"

Trish and Amy slowly nodded 'no'. Claire sighed.

It was Easter of 2005, Claire ironically had a gimmick of a secret chocolate egg giver. Dressed up as a bunny. Ears, fluffy tail, buckteeth an all. It was probably the funniest moments of her Currier.

Around 5 hours later, when Claire's hair finally was colored an cooled, she went with the hair that was a bit darker brown, that flowed to a much lighter brown almost blond at her bust area with side swept bangs.

After a group picture that was sent out on twitter via Jay,

Chris couldn't stay, that he had something to do or what not.

The now three brunette's where sitting on Adam's sofa, Popcorn in Claire's lap with jay and Adam on the fluffy carpet watching PS: I love you.

"such a tear jerker" Amy commented, grabbing a tissue.

"yep" Claire joined.

"psh" Adam said on his spot on the carpet near Trish's feet.

"at least all of you have a serious relationship," Claire pointed out,

"I'm not" Amy said, rolling her eyes,

"you're never single" Claire stressed, "and you where married twice, adam. So shush" she rolled her eyes, not letting the named blond talk.

**.**

 


	8. Work Beats All

"who's this bag for?" the blond original asked, pointing the purple bag on the floor with her eyes.

"why do you care, Barbie Klaus" Damon smirked,

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, opening it, "its clothes"

"oh gosh, You discovered something new" Damon snapped at the newcomer. Zipping the bag shut putting it in a room before locking it.

Little did Rebekah know that the room was the one Claire stayed in. and left most of her stuff in.

**. . .**

For Claire, Sunday came way to fast as her friends scattered at the airport,

"we need to do this more often" Trish giggled,

"yep" Amy and Claire piped up.

"and have it be a happy occasion" Jay winked, nudging Claire.

"okay, safe flights everyone" Adam saluted, before dragging Jay to their terminal to catch up with their respective roster.

"bye" Trish hugged the two girls, flying back to Toronto for her Yoga projects.

Amy hugged Claire as the two parted ways. She was heading back to her house, continuing working on her album with the band.

Claire laughed at how productive the gang was, from music, Yoga, Wrestling. Sort of a moral..just because you left something you're passionate in, doesn't mean that you have to hit a brick wall after retiring.

Claire shook her head, playing with the hem of the short she found at Adam's, leaving the black dress there as she forgot her bag at a certain Salvatore's.

She snorted, funny how everything seemed to be linked to him, walking up to her terminal

**. . .**

Heading up to Mr. McMahon's office, Claire felt under-dressed walking in with only shorts and a green off the shoulder shirt. She shrugged it off knocking at the huge door.

"come in"

Claire twisted the door handle, making her way in,

"hey boss" she greeted with a smile,

"ah, Claire" he nodded, "how have you been? Considering.." he trailed off,

Claire shrugged, sitting down on the huge leather chair. "I've been better" Claire waved it off.

"so, character. You're back from suspension in 2 weeks" he stated, "we are thinking to drop the anti-diva thing, as Rylee has terrorized the division, we're thinking into turning her into a tweener. Playing on the thin line of face and heel, without seeming bi-polar." he clasped his hands.

Claire nodded, her eyebrows knotting. "so all the terrorizing doesn't go waste?"

"pretty much" he nodded, "we are thinking of you to go against lay-cool. Have another championship reign as the top diva,"

"the top diva? Are you sure?"

"fans love Rylee Skye, who are we kidding? It makes perfect sense. After we're done with the lay cool arc, we're thinking of having an E&C reunion"

At that, Claire grinned, "should I even answer?"

The chairman chuckled, "well, Stephanie wanted to see you for more details, so.." he looked at her,

She understood she was dismissed as she nodded, flashed a grin and left for the creative-floor.

**. . .**

"Stephie" Claire said, popping her head into the billion dollar princess's office.

"Claire!" she sqeeked, "don't frighten me" she laughed, getting up.

"nice to see you too, Steph" she hugged the fellow brunette,

"ooh I like the hair" Stephanie mentioned, "I don't even remember who's idea to have that serial killer's hair cut & color anyways" she laughed, mentioning Claire's blunt black do.

"hmm I've got no idea" throwing Stephanie an obvious look.

"besides the point" Stephanie rolled her eyes as Claire laughed.

Claire raised her eyebrows, "how's the baby?" she said with a smile,

"kicking" the pregnant brunette said motioning to her bump.

"another daughter huh?" Claire motioned,

"yep"

"yeah I'm still rusty.." the grey eyed woman laughed

"speaking of rust, no ring rust?" Stephanie said, snapping back to boss mode;

"no ring rust" Claire echoed,

"you know you have to get into a match in front of me yada yada yada" she said, moving her hand around.

"yes I know Steph" Claire rolled her eyes.

"head over to the ring" Stephanie stuck her tongue out, "let them walk you through your music, entrance, character" she said, handing Claire a group of papers.

"will do" Claire said, winking before waving goodbye.

**. . .**

"I like it!" Claire shouted over the music at the arena part.

A Jim Johnson cover of the song 'Bullet' by Tim Halperin, making the song even pop-ier than the last version that was used by Claire,

_She's a bullet to the gun I hold_

_When I pull the trigger, when I let her go_

_Another victim lying dead on the floor_

_She's a killer, and she knows it_

_She knows it_

_This is my moment_

_I said I'll let her go, oh I'll let her go_

_She's a bullet to the gun I hold_

_When I pull the trigger, when I let her go_

"that's great" one of the people down there said, "now the entrance," he started, guiding Claire through her new entrance.

"now, Mrs. McMahon - Levesque says you should go to attire…" he trailed,

"yep" Claire said, jogging out.

After she traded in her last attire, mainly consisting of leather into some of the stuff she used to wear back in the day,

Now clad in a corset like top, with the blue strings stopping above her hips, the top part crisscrossed over her chest in random patterns.

The shorts had also corset like strings on either sides, not really going all the way because of the PG rating, along with thigh high laced boots along with her elbow length blue-ribboned black gloves.

"so many strings!" Claire exclaimed, turning to look at the seamstress, Gloria.

"its you're character. It's supposed to mean she's complicated or something" she twirled a strand of her golden hair, smacking her gum.

"mission accomplished" Claire muttered, moving back in to change out.

**.**

"where are you staying now?" the very pregnant Stephanie asked,

"Back to Tampa. Home, spend time with ma," Claire answered, biting her cookie.

"I'm really sorry for Andie, I couldn't come to the funeral, I wanted to, but my pregnant ass and work just wouldn't budge" she took a long sip of her chocolate milk

"awe, as long as you're doing a good job.." Claire trailed off,

Stephanie and Claire had more than just boss-worker, they where friends. After all they were almost the same age.

"well, I better go catch my flight"

"only you Claire, only you" the billion dollar princess laughed, shoeing Claire away,

"see you soon" She hugged the other woman,

"have a safe flight" the brunette said,

**. . .**

"Give it to me. I can do it." Elena argued over the tube

"No, let me." Damon insisted

"Damon, come on."

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid." He said, carful swabbing her wound

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, raising his eyebrows

"You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." She said with a slight twang in her tone

"Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice."

"I was faking most of it."

"So was I." he looked up, looking straight into her grey eyes.

Wait, Elena's are brown..

"Ready to get going, Elena?" Alaric asked, marking his arrival

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." He said,

Alaric, still not over Damon killing him for the who knows how many times, check the tally chart, took Elena and went his way.

 


	9. Tampa's Normal

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric said to Damon as he approached him at the grill

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble." Damon answered

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore." He deadpanned

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah, and?" Alaric rolled his eyes

"I think he's still a little pissed." He said, pulling out two of his fingers, making a small gap between them, squinting

"Mason." Alaric said, shocked to see the named werewolf appear

"God, I miss whisky." Mason drowned his drink, smashing it on Damon's forehead

"Told ya." Damon said, side glaring at Alaric.

**. . .**

"home" Claire muttered, flipping the light switch on in her house in Tampa, Florida.

First things first, Claire headed straight to the shower, dressing into her comfortable lime PJ's.

Now combing her long hair in front of the laminating TV screen, sitting curled up on the red couch.

Her house pretty much had a red-black-white theme going on. The red sofa with a white love seat and a few black 'bean bag' like things.

She got up, staring at her reflection in the mirror, feeling pretty alone for the first time in days.

For the first time since she left the Salvatore's house.

The day she spent up in Connecticut had really kept her occupied. Character-attire-music/entrance wise. She had her hands full in decisions for her character since she got suspended…

If only she didn't punch Barbie in the jaw backstage, none of this would have happened.

This, meaning Damon and his drama. Really.

I mean, Andie would have still died…but she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

She thanked everyone for her heavy busy schedule. Without it, her mind wondered to sad places…

Claire sighed, tying her hair making a mental note to visit her mom and Adam's mom tomorrow, seeing that the two were living together.

Her head hit the pillow. Her brain wondering.

**. . .**

"Peak-a-boo" Claire said, unlocking the house currently occupied by her mom and Judy.

"its just Claire" Claire's mom, Anne, said, lowering the frying pan she held,

"seriously, mom?" Claire said, hugging her mom, "you too aunt Judy" Claire pouted, "you have professional wrestlers as kids, but try to defend your selves wit- is that the dough-thingy?" motioning to the wooden roller in Judy's hand.

Both moms shrugged, inviting Claire over to the kitchen.

"it looks like a bomb blew up in here" Claire commented, making Judy snort,

"Stop critising bunny." Anne stressed, returning to her baking.

"there's a bake-sale today, for charity" Judy clarified,

"yum"

"thank goodness she's dressed appropriately, don't you think Judy?" Anne asked,

"yes. Yellow's adorable on you dear"

"thanks" Claire said, twirling in her bright yellow strapless sundress, with a huge shiny black belt, paired up with black pumps and an array of bracelets, "how can I be of service?" Claire mocked in a British accent,

"lock these in car" Judy said as Anne threw her the keys to their red van.

"that thing is still alive?"

"be nice" both women snapped at the grey eyed suspended diva.

Claire raised her hands in defense, taking a picture of the cupcakes quickly tweeting it before taking the large tray out.

Claire pushed her long bangs out of her face, going back into the house.

"who's this, deary?" Anne asked, holding Claire's phone to her face,

In the picture was her and Damon.

Back when they did shopping for the black dress, Damon laughing into the camera, while Claire had her "._." face on, most of her face hidden under a white hat, Damon in a matching black on, with the lights turned brownish.

"nobody, a former friend" Claire rolled her eyes, getting the phone out of the two woman's hands before beating them to the van.

The brunette and blond women shrugged, before following the now-two toned brunette to the van.

**. . .**

After settling in the two woman a the fundraiser, she kidnapped the car, going back to her place quickly changing into her work out clothes, putting her ring attire into a bag before heading down to FCW to train.

FCW; or Florida Championship wrestling, was a development territory for WWE. To train future WWE superstars and Diva's. getting a contract there wasn't a 100% guarantee that you will keep following your dream, but too much wrestlers, it meant a chance.

Claire slammed the red van's door, entering.

**. . .**

Claire ducked, sweeping the feet of the diva she was facing.

Gosh she haven't worked out, or wrestled properly in so long. That one time in Chicago…

Claire shook her head getting distracted for one second she found herself facing the ceiling as the rookie hooked her leg for a two count before the brunette got up.

The rookie diva went for a clothesline, charging at the veteran. Claire smirked, crouching then lifting the younger diva up, using her momentum against her and dropping her on her back with a loud thud.

Rylee's "Seeing stars?"

Claire quickly covered up the tiny diva, getting the three count.

The grey eyed woman's hand was raised by the reff, Claire stretched out her hand for the younger diva who took it.

She rose the younger diva's hand, motioning her off to the tiny crowd,

"thanks" the tiny diva said,

"for what? I should thank you" Claire said motioning to the ring, "what's your name?"

"April, everyone calls me AJ though" the girl said, rocking on her feet

"well, I hope you good luck, AJ" Claire said with a cheeky grin.

"you're one of my hero's..that right there was a dream match" the tiny diva – AJ, beamed

"really?"

"you, Lita" AJ tattled off

Claire glanced at the time, taking a double take.

"shit…my mom is going to kill me..I uh, have to go" Claire said, running a hand through her pony tail,

"yeah, I totally understand" AJ laughing, motioning with her hands to the exit

Claire saluted her, back-pacing out of the building.

**. . .**

"I'm sorry" Claire said, rubbing the back of her neck at the two women in the back seat,

"you just forgot us, didn't you?" the brunette asked as Anne nodded,

"maybe? In my defense, I was at FCW fighting off ring rust" the brunette said.

Both woman rolled their eyes.

**. . .**

 


	10. Tough Decisions

Claire brushed her teeth violently before spitting and washing the sink clean.

She retired her obre hair as she begun working on her bag.

She was due to return tonight, money in the bank paper view.

She pulled out a rarely used cheetah print bag as she began throwing random dresses, shirts, pants and shoes. Not really feeling it.

Claire drew out an uneven breathe, racking her hand through her hair.

She had a really bad feeling.

**. . .**

The grey eyed Canadian silently sat at gorilla position, over watching the match between Layla and Kelly's woman championship match.

Bad. Was all Claire would think, watching the two had a go at it.

Truth be told she didn't like either Layla or Kelly. And it didn't come from there model background. It wasn't the classic Wrestler VS Model thing here.

It was that the two, along with several newbie's acted in arrogance, like they owned everything. They treated the veterans in a bad way, not just Claire, but beth, nattie, michelle among others.

They had their noses up too high.

That's what fueled her to attack Barbie – Kelly (which ever you prefer) backstage, she was playing on claire's every nerve.

A stagehand motioned for her to get ready as she took off the black jacket and glasses. Her return was supposed to be a surprise. And what's better to do so than at a PPV?

**ON SCREEN:**

_She's a bullet to the gun I hold_

_When I pull the trigger, when I let her go_

_Another victim lying dead on the floor_

_She's a killer, and she knows it_

_She knows it_

The crowd erupted in cheers, making the two heels in the ring turn to look around, the color draining out of their faces.

"hello ladies" she said into the microphone, motioning to the two brutally attacking both Kelly and Tiffany. "goodbye ladies" Rylee smirked, before charging at the ring, kicking Layla and Michelle of the two blonds.

Rylee continued her brutal attack on the woman champion Layla. Michelle grabbed her by the hair to separate them only for Rylee to smash her into the turnbuckle.

The grey eyed diva smirked at the mass destruction in the ring, before helping only Tiffany up,

"Rylee and Kelly have some really bad blood between them" Micheal Cole commented as Rylee turned back up the ramp, smirking, leaving the wwe universe in a state of confusion.

**OFF SCREEN**

"CLAIRE!" Adam and Jay's voices echoed, along with an array of people.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm supposed to keep it a secret," Claire started, raising her hands in defense, adjusting her black leather jacket.

"how could you do that" piped Natalya, which was followed by a nod form Beth and several others,

"it did say mystery attacker, didn't it?" Claire flashed a smile as Barbie, Layla, Tiffany and Michelle made their way back.

"bunny!" the latter two said, hugging the returning diva, while Barbie & Layla glared daggers at them, strutting off.

"I missed you all" Claire announced, getting attacked by hugs from the group.

"we are so celebrating this" echoed Chris Jericho with a wink,

Claire laughed as her friends agree-ed.

Being in the WWE practically meant being with family for Claire.

**. . .**

Rooming up with Natalya and Michelle, the three got ready to go out with the guys.

"gosh, I miss this" Natalya mused, stealing Claire's lipstick applying it,

"say that again sister" Claire said, rolling her eyes dabbing mascara.

Claire was in an almost knee length burgundy spaghetti strapped dress, with a sparkly bodice.

Natalya in a pink and black number as Michelle went for a more blue approach.

"damn it, where is my freaking…oh" Claire mentally face palmed, looking for her pendent. Before remembering exactly where it was. On the vanity. Back at the Salvatore's.

"what's wrong Hun?"

"huh?" Claire answered Nattie,

"nothing" Michelle rolled her eyes, grabbing the mascara tube from her.

**. . .**

"hey guys" Claire, Nattie and Michelle said in unison, finding most of their friends at the lobby.

"looking good" Chris said, letting out a whistle,

"stole the words" TJ – known as Tyson Kidd – said, twirling Nattie,

"love birds" Claire muttered under her breath as the group slowly piled into rentals and sped off,

"could you believe Barbie?" Alicia fox – aka Victoria gushed,

"what happened?" Claire rolled her eyes, playing with a strand of hair,

"what normally happens," Melina said with an eye roll

"oh, you mean the 'why the hell is she here?' speech? Or the its time to retire one?" Claire moved her hand around,

"oh, it was the 'she's such a freaking bitch' speech," Maryse picked up

"Ladies, gossip later" john Morison – Melina's boyfriend said from the front seat, earning a laugh from Mike, Maryse's boyfriend.

**. . .**

Claire laughed, nearly spitting her drink out at Adam, Jay and Chris's version of  _'I believe I can fly'_

"easy there" Victoria said, nearly tripping her drink as well,

"now it's your turn Claire!" Adam half screamed into the microphone,

"No!" Claire shot back equally as loud,

"This is about you coming back on the road, not Victoria winning the title, come onn" Chris whined, making half the locker room at the karaoke bar stifle their laughs.

Claire gulped down the rest of her drink, slamming the glass on the wooden table before looking up with a gleam in eye,

"video " Maryse said with a smirk, making Claire through a tissue box, the former swift catching it mid air with an eye roll,

Claire strutted down, before going up on the stage,

"I wanna sin-"

"nope" Adam said with an evil gleam,

"what did you do? You have the evil gleam in your eyes" Claire deadpanned,

"you're singing ' _strong enough_ '" Adam said with a wink, throwing the brunette the microphone then running for dear life, plopping next the jay and Chris.

Claire clenched her jaw, as the music started,

_'I don't need your sympathy_ _  
_ _There's nothing you can say or do for me_ _  
_ _And I don't want a miracle_ _  
_ _You'll never change for no one_ _'_

Of course Adam would choose a song that would directly remind her of –

Why was she thinking about a certain blue eyes vampire anyways?

_'I hear your reasons why_ _  
_ _Where did you sleep last night?_ _  
_ _And was she worth it, was she worth it?_ _'_

Claire sung, dramatically dipping her head. The thought about the vampire not leaving her brain as Elena entered the picture.

Damon wanted Elena, didn't he? Not her. Elena.

_'Cos I'm strong enough_ _  
_ _To live without you_ _  
_ _Strong enough and I quit crying_ _  
_ _Long enough now I'm strong enough_ _  
_ _To know you gotta go_ _'_

She promised herself that she wouldn't cry over him anymore. She did. Right before breaking it arriving at her house in Tampa.

A guy in a black leather jacket was standing at the back of all the table's.

Claire stumbled over her thoughts, and the guy, missing some of the lyrics.

_'So save your breath_ _  
_ _And then walk away_ _  
_ _No matter what I hear you say_ _  
_ _I'm strong enough to know you gotta go_ _'_

Claire's mind flashed to when she left the Salvatore house, it was a good decision. She tried convincing herself. It was.

She was an independent person. And Damon just wasn't letting her be independent.

Claire walked across the stage, singing the song a bit dramatically making Nattie and Melina burst out laughing,

_So you feel misunderstood_ _  
_ _Baby, have I got news for you_ _  
_ _On being used, I could write a book_ _  
_ _You don't wanna hear about it_

She did a Maryse worthy hair flip, making the named blond burst out laughing,

_I've been losing sleep_ _  
_ _You've been going cheap_ _  
_ _She ain't worth half of me it's true_ _  
_ _I'm telling you_

Claire sung motioning to herself with her finger, before snapping her fingers, making Melina 'woo'

Elena was a child. Claire thought with a smirk,

Why did the song just seem perfectly tailored for her to move along?

_Damn you Adam,_

The grey eyed woman thought, glaring at Adam making him look all innocent.

_Now I'm strong enough to live without you_ _  
_ _Strong enough and I quit crying_ _  
_ _Long enough now I'm strong enough_ _  
_ _To know you gotta go_

She pointed at where the black leather-clad person was standing, now disappeared, before averting her finger to everyone around

Damon's face flashed in front of her, before shrugging it off, dancing on the stage a bit,

He wasn't going to stand in the way to her fun. If he really liked her, if he merely liked her. He would have done something to stop her from running, wouldn't he?

_Come hell or waters high_ _  
_ _You'll never see me cry_ _  
_ _This is our last goodbye, it's true_

Claire winked, maybe the last part she wasn't sure about. But she aint going to cry anymore

She sung through the last verses of the song, bouncing around, dancing acrordingly to the lyrics.

When the song ended, Claire headed over the her seat near Victoria and Maryse.

The two smirked as Claire came panting, stealing Maryse's drink,

"hey! Get your own" the French Canadian said with mock-annoyances,

Claire stuck her tongue out,

She shot Adam a thankful smile as he did a little bow before returning to Chris and jay.

By the end of the night, the whole smackdown/raw group was on stage, singing, laughing and dancing to 'we will we will rock you!'

**. . .**

Damon's plan to kill Klaus. Failed.

Bad.

Despite all the planning for any wrong. Every single detail.

Klaus was still a living, breathing hybrid, out to kill them.

The glass cracked a little in his hand, as he swung it to his lips, drinking it greedily.

"How did this happen?" Elena's voice rung

"We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren`t in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!" the blue eyed vampire shouted, pacing around

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That`s what we were counting on." Her eyebrows knotting

"We blew it."

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked in annoyance

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got ba. And who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus. This could have all been over!"

Damon threw the glass into the fire-place, making a sizzling voice

"Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!" Elena said, grabbing Damon's face to her's

"We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?"

"Then we'll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go." Elena stated, looking right into his blue orbs.

Damon shook his head away from Elena, having Claire appear in front of him instead of Elena.

Strange thing was, this was the same spot where Claire called him up on his bullshit.

The same spot she slapped him and ran.

 _'Elena freaking loves Stefan'_  her angry voice rung in his ears.

"you'll never let Stefan go" he looked right at the brunette in front of him,

"he's-"

"you love him Elena. Remember? It's always going to be Stefan" Damon mocked,

"But Damon, I lo-"

"you know Elena, at least Katherine was open about loving us both" he shot as color drained out of Elena's face.

"I. am. not. Katherine." the brunette tried to defend herself.

"you two are more alike than you think." He added after a short pause.

"Damon, it's not like tha-"

"it is, it is like that Elena." Damon snapped, "I'm not here to be a person to play games with. Goodbye Elena"

 


	11. Ringing Silence

"anyone home?" Damon said, his voice echoing in the un-tidy apartment.

"Damon, shouldn't you be somewhere terrorizing innocence?" came the voice of Alaric in the living room.

Damon merely shrugged, sitting down next to his only friend on the coach, opening himself a beer from all the cans on the table,

"make yourself comfortable" Alaric rolled his eyes, trailing back on the screen.

A bit on silence followed as Alaric was engrossed in his show.

"you really can't keep a friend, can you Damon" he said, during the commercial break,

The blue eyed vampire merely shrugged,

Damon second guessing himself, why did he exactly go to Alaric instead of terrorizing people?

"you kept me out of your master plan" Alaric commented,

"my fault for keeping you safe" Damon scoffed,

"gee, I didn't think you care" Alaric's eyes trailed back on the TV,

"what are you watching anyways?"

"money in the bank, wwe, you don't need to know" Alaric said with an eye roll,

"ooh the blond looks yummy" Damon commented, as ' _Kelly_ ' hit ' _Layla_ ' with some sort of move.

Alaric shrugged,

Layla & Michelle won, Kelly & Tiffany lost,

Only Damon's mind wasn't with what he was watching.

' _I'm a wwe diva_ ' Claire's voice rung as he remembered the time at Gloria's bar...it was really a slight chance Claire would come on..

Damon didn't even get to finish his thought as a new music hit, revealing Claire in all her glory, a smirk ever present on her rose lips,

"Hello ladies" her voice rung, clad in a corset like top, shorts, gloves, and knee high boots.

Only what stuck Damon is her changed hair. Which was now brown in layers getting lighter towards the end, rather than the blunt cut and jet black doo she had.

"Goodbye ladies" she smirked, dropping the microphone, brutally attacking everyone in the ring.

"Isn't that your lady friend you dragged to Tennessee?" Alaric said in a casual tone, listening to the commentators go on and onn about the comeback of Rylee Skye.

"yep, I gotta go" Damon said, blurring out of the apartment,

Alaric simply shrugged.

**. . .**

"Claire, why the hell is your freaking phone ringing at freaking 4 AM?" the French Canadian beauty slurred in her half asleep position,

"how could I know?" Claire slurred back, opening a single eye,

"aksdfjnfdka" Michelle muttered, hugging her pillow,

"I want to sleep" Melina moaned,

"who is it?" Claire said, ignoring the latter two,

"I'd have to open my eyes" the platinum blond reasoned,

"oh come on 'Ryse" Claire propped herself on one elbow, leaning over the other three girls as her phone was on the bed-side table near Maryse's head.

The girls had decided to sleep in one room. Have a sleep over of sorts. Movie's, Mani's, padi's all that sort of thing.

' **Damon Salvatore** ' the screen flashed as her ringtone still filled the room.

"You frozen Claire?" Maryse said, opening one eye,

"N-no, it's no one" Claire said, declining the call, making it go straight to voice mail before turning the phone off.

"shut up" Victoria said from her spot on the couch-bed thing, hiding her head under the pillows.

Maryse and Claire laughed, returning to their peaceful slumber. Or maybe just Maryse peacefully sleeping.

Claire's eyes stayed wide open. Thinking why the hell would Damon freaking Salvatore call her. She rarely thought of him as of late..

**. . .**

"grr" Claire groaned, feeling every single muscle of her body sore.

"someone had a bad night" the awake Maryse said casually, sipping coffee.

"and someone else by the name of Damon left you like, 9 voice messages" Melina added, inhaling her coffee.

"Some one turned on my phone without asking" The grey eyed woman stated.

In fact, all the girls but her where up, peacefully drinking watching the news about a kill near Missouri, where they were currently staying,

A long haired brunette - with a style similar to Claire's - dead in her car. Police suspects animal attack, the tag said.

Claire shuddered,

"someone change the channel" Claire said, pouring herself a cup of coffee big enough to swim in,  _(Credit = T1gercat :P)_

"sorry," Victoria said, changing a channel to something else,

"who called you at 4 am?" Maryse said,

Claire shrugged, "no big deal", taking a big gulp of the hot liquid,

"you are going to burn your tongue" Melina stated,

"the only thing missing is Maria" Victoria laughed, the group along with her.

How Claire missed all this, as the girls 'made a toast' for happy years or something.

All what Claire could think about was Damon, and why did he call. It was obviously for something, was all what her hunch had told her.

She thought she moved on. Last night's song is proof enough.

The Canadian just hated the warm feeling in her heart whenever she thought of him,

"earth to captain Rylee, you there?" Maryse said, snapping her finger in front of her face,

"Rylee to earth, yes" Claire rolled her grey eyes,

"we are sooo going shopping" the platinum blond said in her heavy accent.

**. . .**

"so, frilly VS leather" Melina asked,

"frilly" Nattie, Maryse and Victoria answered,

"don't look at me, I wear everything" Claire deadpanned, making the rest of the girly group laugh,

Sipping their healthy shakes - 'cause other things are really bad for your body and makes you look so bleh' – as Claire stated,

"I've been off for so long I forgot what's it like to eat healthy" Claire said, with a hand over her heart,

"tear" Maryse and Nattie said in unison,

"mock" Claire stuck her tongue out.

**. . .**

**ON SCREEN:**

"from New Orleans, Louisiana, Tiffannnnnnyyy," the named blond entered the ring in her usual entrance,

"defending the woman's championship, accompanied by Layla, Michelle McCoooool!" Justin Roberts announced,

"acting as special guest referee, Ryleee SKYEE!"

The crowd boo's from the crowd easily shifted into cheers, as the last diva entered the ring,

"isn't it nice to see Rylee again?" Matt striker commented,

"Rylee is a strong competitor" Todd grishiam added, "when would she make her comeback to the ring though?"

"eh, Rylee is overrated" the heel commentator – Michael Cole said, being as negative as ever,

Rylee flipped her hair at him, keeping a close eye to what's happening in the ring.

The black-and white stripped diva smirked as Michelle and Tiffany went at it.

"you know, Cole, Rylee has rich history with both members of lay cool" matt added.

"1…2…3"  _ding ding ding_ ,

"and the winner via pin fall, Michelle McCoooooooool"

Rylee rolled her eyes, attempting to raise the blonds' hands, only for her to take it back,

The grey eyed diva bit her lip, before charging at the blond, hitting her with everything she had,

Layla attempted to help out her partner in crime, sneaking up to Rylee with the title in hand.

Rylee froze, turning around, sweeping layla's feet, making her comically fall on her face.

Proud of the destruction she did, Rylee grabbed the woman's title, raising it up in the air for a big pop from the crowd,

She smirked making her way back, with the title proud on her shoulder

**. . .**

"you could have went a little bit easier" Michelle complained, icing her ribs.

"whoopsis" Claire stuck her tongue out,

"take this thing!" Nattie said, giving Claire her phone,

"What? Why?" Claire asked,

"it keeps ringing every micro second" the queen of harts said, huffing,

Right on cue, the phone ringed.

Claire paused for a moment looking at the screen.

"I'll be back" she said, getting into an empty locker room,

She pressed the green button, putting the phone to her ear.

"…" Silence.

"I'm sorry" came Damon's detached tone.

Claire took a breath, her throat closing up,

"Claire?"

"you should be" she stated.

"I know" she heard him snort. "look Claire, can you come outside?"

"you're not right outside" Claire said in disbelieve

"look, just give me a chance"

"giving some people a second chance, is sometimes like giving them another bullet because they missed you the first time"

She heard him take a breathe, "just trust me" Damon said.

Claire pressed the red button, putting her head in her hands.

_'why was she so freaking bi-polar?'_

She walked out of the arena, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Claire" came the blue-eyed vampire's voice.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Claire said, trying to even out her tone, crossing her arms.

"I need to tell you something" he said, before gently putting his hand on her arm.

The cold breeze wrapped itself around Claire as she shivered, shrugging of his hand.

"talk" the brunette said, shifting her weight, taking in Damon.

Still in his black get up. Still the same blue eyes. Still the same.

"get in the car"

"we can talk out here"

"Claire, please, I need to talk to you somewhere quite" and the be able to have control to at least one thing, he mentally added,

Claire poked her tongue in her cheek. before mentally cursing whatever he was to her, getting in the car.

Damon got a lost look on his face, before snapping back to reality, getting in the car, speeding off,

"Damon..are you alright?" she asked, honestly concerned at his odd behavior.

"I'm fine" Damon robotically said, zooming down the deserted highways.

Claire's eyes traveled to the speedometer, widening. "Damon do- are you drunk?" she said, seeing all the empty bottled scattered around the other ways clean car.

"no" he said, his breath smelling like alcohol

"you are"

"No!" he snapped,

"stop the car"

"no"

"Damon stop the freaking car!"

"No Claire! I need to talk to you." He repeated, pressing harder on the gas.

"we can talk at a lower speed" Claire statted, her heart thudding madly in her chest.

It was just that, the speed was the only thing Damon felt he could control at the very moment.

"Damon. You're going too fast, slow down." Claire attempted to reason.

Damon shrugged, narrowly missing a trash can.

"Bunny.." he started

"Dont bunny me. Damon. Stop"

The named vampire turned to look at her. Her chest rose and fell in quick breaths, in her barley their shorts and corset-like top.

She even still had the Smokey makeup on

"Damon" she drew out the name,

"I think I'm falling for you, Claire, or already am" he said, looking at her,

"the road-"

"I'm so sorry for being such an asshole Claire. I'm sorry for choosing Elena over you. I'm just so freaking sorry for hurting you to a point where-" he began slurring.

"Damon, don't look at me eyes on the-"

"but you're so beautiful"

"you're drunk" she stated, "Damon, please just pull. Over" she stressed.

Damon couldn't take it anymore, leaning from his seat to her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She could taste the bitterness of the alcohol on his lips.

"look at me Claire, I need you-" he started, his blue's looking deeply into her grey's.

' _BLEEEEEEP_ ' came the booming sound of a speeding truck, forcing Damon away from Claire.

the truck smashed into the right side of the car, making splinters of glass fly everywhere.

The car begun spinning, colors blending into each other, like a roller coaster, spinning away uncontrollably.

Damon didn't have control over the car anymore.

Glass shattered as the continued its skidding down the road, Claire tryed to scream, screwing her eyes shut. no voice came out of her throat.

The world became blurry for Claire, she got dizzy. The constant spinning making her stomach flip. Splinted glass flew at them, as Damon breaked, turning the car over with the force.

The metal of the blue car twisted and dented under the focuses, still spinning and tumbling. Till it finally stopped.

Damon couldn't move. A shocked look plastered on his face. sitting upside down in the blue car.

How in the name of everything did he lose control over the car. Or where did the giant truck come from turning his car into a pretzel.

It came to Damon that it was his seat belt keeping him place. He slowly turned around the metal, glancing at his brunette companion.

Only to not find anyone.

He looked up in front, there in the middle of the road, where the strong scent of blood whiffed from.

Brown hair in a pool of blood on the asphalt. With one arm abnormally twisted. The chest didn't rise. It didn't fall.

It dawned to the vampire.

He had been wearing his seat belt. Nothing tragic would have happened if he didn't.

He was a vampire for crying out loud.

But Claire. The mere human, didn't.

She flew out windshield breaking it from the impact.

_'everyone who cares about me. Dies.'_

 


	12. Morning light

_Damon hurried out of the metal scarp that used to be a car. To the passed out woman in the middle of the road._

_The vampire bit out of his wrist, placing it over her mouth. For it to only pool and fall from the sides. When he finally forced it down, she started healing._

_But there's only much vampire blood could do to extensive injuries.._

_The trucker that 'cause the accident have passed out in his seat, the truck hitting a tree face first._

_His passenger, though, was up and awake as e called 911 and had an ambulance rush by._

_The vampire put his hands together, over her heart making compressions. In attempt to keep the fiery diva alive._

. . .

The strong hospital smell assaulted Adam's nostrils as the varied group of friends arrived at the hospital.

"where's Claire" he frantically asked the nurse in front of him,

"Claire Skye?" she asked,

"yes" Jay continued, the same urgency tucked in his voice.

"she's still in surgery, if you'd sit over here" she motioned to an area right next the surgery room door, where a man clad in black, and huge white bandage wrapped along his torso, had his head in his hands.

Stephanie blinked her tears away, leaning towards her husband. Everyone practically had the same solemn look since Adam's phone rung, a medic telling him about the accident.

"she was right there with us" Nattie trailed off, TJ hugging her closer.

"you are?" Adam asked the raven haired man, who looked up robotically,

"Damon Salvatore, and you?" he scanned the room,

"you're here for Claire" Jay mused, running a hand through his short blond hair.

The named vampire nodded slowly, before his eyes flicking to the surgery room.

"I'm Maryse," a platinum blond motioned, "that's Mike, Melina and John the other John, the one's in blond are Chris, Adam and jay. Pink streak over there's Nattie, with TJ. Pregnant Stephanie and Paul." Maryse said, pointing to each one in the room.

She wasn't stupid. She knew this was the guy who kept calling Claire since morning.

"what happened?" Stephanie hiccupped, tears freely streaming down her face.

"a truck came out of nowhere." He started, "drunk driver…the car spun out of control…she didn't have her seatbelt on" he sighed, running a hand through her hair. "she has a punctured lung. A broken or fractured arm. A few fractured ribs. I think a twisted ankle with a big bruises and cuts everywhere" he solemnly added,

"it wasn't your fault then" Adam said accusingly, after all Claire was his little sister.

"how could anyone hurt her willingly?" Damon shot back, his eyes bloodshot.

"you did" Adam narrowed his eyes, getting up from his seat,

"I was stupid. The whole point of being here was to apologies" Damon fought back to the taller from his seat

"hey, hey, guys…the most important thing is for her to be okay. And alive" Melina said, getting between the two.

Adam huffed, "if he didn't show up nothing would have happened to her. She was freaking moving on" he shot,

"Adam!" Jay said, getting up next to his best friend of over 20 years. "it wasn't his fault, he didn't control the truck." He reasoned with him, making him sit down, head in his hands.

Damon punched the wall angrily. It was partially his fault. If he listened to her and pulled over.

They sat there for what seemed to be hours. Which it was. Till a nurse came out of the room.

"Claire's family?" she asked,

"we're her brothers" Adam said. Forgetting for a second that she wasn't biologically.

The short nurse looked unsure, glancing all around the room.

"we're her friends," Stephanie filled it, trying to stop the tears.

"Claire's position have been stabilized for the time being. She has to get through the night, heavily drugged and heavily monitored in extensive care." The nurse said,

A sigh of relief filled the room as Damon looked ready to do something.

"but," here it came, "she's going to have to take a lot of time recovering. Both physically and mentally. We're not sure." She shot a look to Adam.

"one person at a time to see her."

Adam looked at Damon, now standing next to him, then at the nurse.

"I'll go first" the blond said, following the nurse.

**. . .**

_Claire POV_

_Beep._

Ugh..

_Beep._

5 more minutes..

_Beep.._

Someone stop that..

 _Beep_.

Annoying.

I heard fighting in a distance. It seemed like Adam's voice against Damon's.

Fighting about me…why?

That's when last night flashed before my eyelids. Hearing the screeching of the tiers and the glass breaking, embing itself in my skin.

"stop fighting" I managed out. My throat feeling dry.

They both stopped, turning to look at me with relief written on their expression.

Now looking around the room, everyone was here.

From Nattie, to Maryse, to Damon, to Mike.

"guys, I'm okay" I crocked out, not feeling a single muscle in my body.

"someone call the nurse" Jay's reasoning voice filled the room.

The nurses eyes widened comically, catching mine,

"you shouldn't be up" she muttered under her breath, checking my vitals.

"but I am" I couldn't help but shoot back, making some of the people in the room crack a smile. "how long was I out for?"

"2 days" Jay whispered,

I blinked, "I'm sorry"

"are you freaking serious bunny? You scared us all, and now you're sorry?" Adam all but shouted, hugging me to him.

"ow"

"sorry" he whispered, ruffling my hair.

"Stephanie was here too, they took her to a room.." Mike shot,

"what?"

Jay nodded,

"is she okay? How's the baby? How's everything? Complications?"

"relax bunny. Everything is okay" Mike said with a small smile

"you guys should go get something to eat, you look like death" I tried to joke at their serious expression and dark circles.

"Claire…"Nattie trailed of, her eyes trimming in tears "don't do that. Ever" she said, hugging me, TJ throwing me a smile before the two left.

Slowly like that, the room cleared out except Adam, Jay and Damon. The latter hanging in the back of the room.

"go" I said, trying to shoo them with my hands. Bad idea.

One was heavily bandaged. Probably broken. And other was blue and green with bruised.

My eyes scanned the cuts on my left arm.

"I look bad" I stated.

Jay nodded his head, Adam clutching his palm.

"Adam..please calm down. drink coffee..or something stronger" I shot a look to jay who grabbed Adam, steering him out.

The two Canadians left the room. Leaving my eyes to trail to Damon.

"Hey" he softly said, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Damon" I cracked, my voice dry, feeling fragile under his gaze.

"here" he said, filling a glass of water, refusing to give it to me, insisting to make me drink himself.

"Damon. I c-cant-"

"I gave you my blood and you didn't drink" he stated. "you've got no idea how much you freaking scared me Claire. For the first time in my life, don't you ever do that again. You're injuries are now minimal from the time of the accident. The vervain in your system was too much for my blood to do anything" He said in one breathe.

"I wasn't going to go out. To see you. But every time I make up my mind to something, I become a puppet next to you. Normal me would never in a million years let you drag me around. Tennessee, Chicago. Never. I'm not a puppet Damon." I deadpanned, the thoughts in my mind not comprehending me in words. "I shouldn't have gotten in the car"

"I'm sorry" he stated, looking directly into my grey eyes.

"sorry isn't going to fix me up Damon. You don't get it" I sighed, looking at myself for the first time in the mirror to the side and gasped.

My hair was bloodied. My face had various cuts and bruises. Everywhere. Busted lip, two long gushes stitched on my neck. A white bandage wrapped around my head, slightly gauzed. And that was just what I could see.

"I could fix you, you know" he said, biting into his wrist, extending it to me. "I don't expect anything in return" solemnly added.

My eyes flickered from his wrist, to his sincere eyes.

 


	13. It falls in place

_" RyleeSkye: I'm alive guys. thank you so much for all your lovely wishes..#Fighter #StillAlive"_

_'JULY_ : WWE diva Rylee Skye, real name Claire Skye, have been in a car accident. A driver, driving a truck under the influence, hit the car Skye was in with another guy. Skye sustained a number of injuries, her heart stopping for a brief moment. She was rushed to the ER. The crowd favorite had a punctured lung, and a broken arm with a number of various tough injuries'

_' RyleeSkye: GUYS! I dunno who gives all those false statements. I'm due back on tv when I'm medically cleared. #BedRestSucks'_

_'August_ : Rylee Skye, real name Claire Skye is taking time off for her broken arm and ribs. Skye, recently coming back from a 60 day suspension because of backstage violence. After the infamous car accident, Skye is reportedly getting better, going down to FCW every few days. Being rumored an appearance on NXT'

'September: Skye tweeted a picture of herself [ _bellow_ ] with the FCW rooster. Seemingly her main issue right now is her ribs and broken arm, which is now sporting a new sling. Her ribs having healed much faster than what doctors forsaw. All her cuts have seemingly healed perfectly, leaving slim to none scarring, unlike what doctors thought.'

NOVEMBER.

"and she's done it!" Jerry Lawler announced with a huge grin,

_"the new woman's champioooon, Rylee SKYEE!"_

"this is her 6th reign, the closet to Trish stratus' "

Rylee ignored the commentators, celebrating in the ring with Edge and Christian. Rylee got up to the turnbuckle, pointing to random fans before jumping off, pecking Damon's lips at ringside with a huge grin, before continuing interacting with the fans.

Over the course of the months she was out, Damon and her decided it would be good to take small doses of vampire blood, to hurry up her healing.

She wanted to get back in the ring.

That's all what she had in mind during her recovery. Is coming back. That's what kept her fuled.

Her friends were worried about her. Specially around the time she was cleared to walk around. She had a tough time adjusting.

In a way, it felt like Claire was using Damon for the sole purpose of returning.

She had the hugest grudge against him. For getting her in the car in the first place. For not listening to her.

For almost killing her. Try having a normal person get over  _that_.

In the first month, she wouldn't even talk to him. The hatred slowly burned out, as he was always there during her time in Tampa, and was replaced by the warm feeling she hated.

Hell even her mother liked him.

Rylee slipped under the bottom rope, heading straight to her mom giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead, hugging Judy too.

The first time Damon met Claire's mom, it was hilarious. With Anne complain of how violent her daughter is, and Damon actually agreeing.

She jumped back into the ring, celebrating with Edge and Christian. Before pointing up to the sky, throwing her head back in laughter.

In that moment, she had everything she ever wanted.

A good Career. A healthy life. A loving boyfriend. Best friends that people would kill for.

She was in a happy place, and she hope with all her heart things would stay like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, im going to be posting a few oneshots in this universe, they take place in the blank between this chapter and the one before,


End file.
